Ice and Snow Shrine (Event)
Every 100 years, young cultivators of the Jiu Yue gather in their various empires to enter their empire's respective shrine. Once inside, the young cultivators are met by an envoy. The shrine is made up of nine different levels, each level is formed by a small world. Challenges First Floor To progress to the next level, you can either take on a task or you can defeat The Envoy, who will create an incarnation at the layer of what each cultivator requests. For each cultivation level above that of which the cultivator is, they'll get to skip ahead of level of the shrine. Fourth Floor All of the cultivators on the fourth level gather in an environment of extreme cold designed to test their determination. The only way to pass the fourth test is to endure until the ceiling cracks, at which point cultivators can directly move up to level five. Fifth Floor The fifth floor is world of fire, designed to make participants understand the connections between sun and moon energies. The fifth floor holds a one page book within the air, giving the impression that one must understand both ice and fire abstruse energies to retrieve it., but the book actually goes to the first person to exhibit an understanding of the connections between sun and moon energies. Sixth Floor Nine opponents are selected to enter through a door to bathe in the Ice and Snow Empress's Light. However as they make their way to the door, ten cultivators are allowed to try and kill the person to steal their place. The envoy of the sixth floor made a special rule for Lin Feng, whereby Lin Feng would have to face 30 opponents trying to steal his place. The envoy declares that this is because he shouldn't have gone to the Ice and Snow Shrine, but rather than Demonic Shrine. Seventh Floor Part 1 Due to there being cultivators from outside of the empires, the envoys from the various shrines decided to let the cultivators switch shrines in the hope that they would be able to attract the one with the King Body, who had qualified for the ninth level of the Empty Space shrine, to join their shrine. To make it fair, all participants were given the opportunity to switch shrine. Part 2 Cultivators would have to undertake a special trial to prove that they could move higher upon getting the shrine of their choice, as such, Lin Feng took on the trial in the Demon Shrine to move to the eighth level. The trial of the eighth level required users to learn intent from eighteen different statues. As soon as one person comprehends the intent, that statue would self destruct. Eighth Floor Only four cultivators managed to make it up to the eighth floor. Upon the eighth floor was the scrolls of four demon kings. By studying the scrolls, cultivators are able to manifest the demon king of the scroll. Trivia * Lin Feng was informed that his dragon blood was too impure and that it's polluting his Qi1349. Category:Events